


forsaking all other

by rookiesinlove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Outsider, for the first half anyway, not life threatening, probably not even season-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookiesinlove/pseuds/rookiesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick goes down injured in a USA v Canada Olympic game. Jonny shows where his loyalties truly lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forsaking all other

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this fic is in-universe game commentary, alternating between two voices, one in italics.

And that’s very hard check on Kane by Weber into the boards at the Canadian blue line! Oh that looked bad, and Kane is down. Kane is down on the ice. He’s curled up a bit, looks like he’s in quite some pain. He’s protecting his chest there, lying down on his side.

 _I think he is in some pain here._ _The referee has whistled the play and the USA medics are coming on to the ice._ _The linesmen are breaking up, there’s something of a scrum building here, Kane’s teammates are not impressed by Weber here._ _And oh! That’s not something you see every day. Canada’s alternate captain, Jonathan Toews – Weber’s teammate here in the Olympics remember – seems to be taking Kane’s side. He’s giving Weber a bit of a push, back over towards Price._

Toews is down on the ice now, next to Kane, who is getting tended by the medics. Oh I can see some blood there, on Kane’s face, around his mouth, and that’s not a good sign, because that hit wasn’t anywhere near Kane’s face – we can see from the replay, Weber hits Kane’s chest into the boards. We know Kane is smaller than most guys, but even so, that was nowhere near his face. That could be a sign of some internal injuries there.

_A broken rib perhaps? Kane looks to be in a lot of pain, they’re going to stretcher him off the ice, I think, I think they’re calling for a stretcher, and Toews is still next to Kane. This is some nice international solidary between the USA and Canada alternate captains here. Of course, they’ve played together their entire careers, this is their tenth season together in Chicago, four time Stanley Cup winners for the Blackhawks._

They’re taking Kane off the ice now, he’s on the stretcher, and that’s Canada’s Jonathan Toews accompanying USA’s Patrick Kane as they take him towards the bench. Is he holding Kane’s hand? I think he is, well that’s just swell. Some great sportsmanship there from Canada’s alternate captain. The true spirit of the Olympics there.

_Now Toews is back on the ice and he does not look impressed by this lack of discipline from his teammate Weber. He’s going over to Weber, he’s going to give him a piece of his mind. And there’s USA captain Zach Parise getting involved too. This is very unusual. Toews is definitely taking the USA’s side here. You do not see this often at all. He must be concerned for the Blackhawks’ prospects if Kane is as badly injured as it looks. He’s pushing Weber a bit here, this is unwise from Toews, Weber is a fighter, Toews’ record is not so good. He’s come off worse in most fights in his NHL career, and here he’s fighting his own teammate. Has Toews forgotten what jersey he’s wearing today?_

Weber won’t fight him, that’s good, and now Price and Keith are getting involved, they’re pulling their teammates apart. Keith is having a word with Toews, seems to be calming him down quite well there.

_I’m surprised at Toews here, this isn’t like him. He’s had his meltdowns in the past of course, but he’s not usually a hothead. Keith seems to be talking some sense into him. Weber’s shouting something now. Team USA seem very bemused by all this. Parise and Oshie are standing with the linesmen, and even Jonathan Quick has come up from the USA zone to see what’s going on._

We’re going to hear from the referee now, Weber is going to get a big penalty here I think.

_I wonder if they’ll give Toews anything here. No blows exchanged between the two Canadian teammates, but it would be crazy if Toews has brought a 5-on-3 down on himself._

Canada are up 3-1 here, but they don’t need USA to get a powerplay.

_I think they’re talking about giving Toews for unsportsmanlike conduct here. This is very unusual._

Strange, because you could argue that Toews was being especially sportsmanlike, by taking Kane’s part in the issue. He’s brought this on himself here really, and this could be a big disadvantage to Canada.

_Let’s listen to the referee._

“For boarding with intent to injure, a match penalty against Shea Weber.” 

So they decided against taking action against Toews. That’s probably down to Keith there, calming down his captain. Weber is ejected, and they’re putting Jamie Benn in the box to serve the five minute major, they won’t need him at the moment, he’s not on the penalty kill rotation. Team USA takes the powerplay without Kane. Losing Kane is a big blow for them, they might not be able to convert on this. They have five minutes to try.

_It looks like Toews is not taking his usual spot on the penalty kill, that’s very unusual. They’ve let Bergeron take up the position at center as they prepare for the 5-on-4. In fact, it looks like Toews is going off, he’s heading back down the tunnel._

I wonder if he’s going to take a minute to cool off. It’s not like him to lose it like that.

_Canada will be hoping he doesn’t take long. Toews’ record on the penalty kill is exceptional in the NHL; the Blackhawks have the one of the most effective PK in the league and have had for the past five years. Toews’ work as a defensive forward has earned him three Selkes in his career. Patrice Bergeron has more of course, and he’s just won the face-off, and Canada start the penalty kill with possession of the puck, and the game gets back underway, with 12 minutes left on the clock in the third period._

* * *

 

“Let me see him,” Jonny says.

Babcock glowers. “You’re lucky you’re not in the box, Jonny,” he says. “I can’t just. You can’t just.”

Jonny glares back. He’s breathing hard, hot and angry. “Bergy’s got this,” he argues. “You can spare me for a minute.”

“ _One_  minute,” Babcock snaps back. “Don’t let this happen again. You’re playing for your fucking country, Toews. Don’t let your emotions get the better of you.”

Jonny restrains himself from shouting that Patrick is more important than his fucking country, thanks, and instead shuffle-runs, awkward on his skates, down the tunnel, towards the locker rooms.

It takes less than twenty seconds to reach the medic’s room, where Patrick is stretched out on a table, surrounded by Team USA medics. He looks small and pale, the smear of coughed-up blood nearly black on his lips and chin.

“Pat,” Jonny breathes.

Patrick blinks fuzzily. “Jon? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Jonny ignores him. “How is he?” he asks the USA doctors.

The doctors squint at him, baffled. “Toews?” one of them says. “What the fuck?”

“Get out, Canada,” another snaps. “We’ll make a fucking press release in good fucking time.”

“Jesus,” Jon growls. “I’m his… I…”

“Just tell him, Dan,” Pat says weakly. He reaches for Jonny’s hand and winces when something twinges.

“Prelim x-rays look like two broken ribs at the moment,” one of the doctors says. “We’ll get him to hospital asap.”

“But he was coughing blood,” Jonny says.

“I haven’t got a fucking punctured lung if that’s what you’re worried about, asshole,” Patrick says.

“I’m allowed to be worried about you, fuckface,” Jon snaps back. “In sickness and in health, remember?”

Jonny isn’t looking away from Patrick’s face, but he can hear the sharp intakes of breath around the room, can imagine the widening eyes behind him.

“Jesus,” someone breathes.

“I’ve got to get back,” Jonny says, trying to suppress the regret in his voice, reminding himself that he loves playing for his country and doesn’t just want to sit by Patrick’s bedside while they take him for surgery.

“Yeah,” Patrick says, “Go, you obsessive moron.”

“Keep me updated,” Jon orders.

“I will,” Patrick says. “Go!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now fucking go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of something else I've written where they come out before the Olympics. Kaner gets the gold medal in that version.  
> Also, I have nothing in particular against Weber, he was just the first non-Blackhawks Canadian d-man to come to mind.


End file.
